Make-Up
by SomethingCleverHopefully
Summary: One-Shot. "That! What is it?" Oga asked again, annoyed that he had to ask twice. The silvernette's sleeve began to push itself toward his elbow revealing a slim wrist with an odd discoloration in a slight pinky purple hue. "Ah-! It's nothing!" Furuichi stated hastily while pulling his sleeve back to its proper place.


**_A/N:_** _Just a quick fic in between projects. I haven't finished the anime nor the manga yet, so I apologize if somethings are out of place or OOC. All rights go to their rightful owners. Enjoy~_

* * *

 _Make-Up_

* * *

.

.+.+.

.

"Oi, what's that?"

Oga's question rang in the silence between the two males currently indulging in their lunches on their school's roof. "Huh?" answered his best friend, Furuichi, mid-bite into his bento lunch. The oversized freak, Alaindelon, made him curry today-which is regretfully Furuichi's favorite. "That! What is it?" Oga asked again, annoyed that he had to ask twice. The silvernette's sleeve began to push itself toward his elbow revealing a slim wrist with an odd discoloration in a slight pinky purple hue. "Ah-! It's nothing!" Furuichi stated hastily while pulling his sleeve back to its proper place. Oga took in the flush of Furuichi's cheeks and, even though he was an oblivious idiot, knew that this wasn't a simple "nothing".

From what the brunette could discern in the little he saw of his best friend's wrist, it definitely looked like a bruise. If that were really the case, the usual Furuichi would dismiss his concerns with a casual wave off and some lame story of getting his hand caught in something stupid, like a grate, trying to save something stupid, like a kitten. It didn't seem to be the case this time. For whatever reason, Furuichi didn't tell him some lame story to appease his curiosity. " _What if he got hurt from a gang trying to pick a fight with me?"_ Oga thought, and felt his protectiveness of his friend spike like a thorn in his side. Baby Be'el, who was feeding on a nearby bench with Hilda, popped the bottle from his mouth and uttered a low and menacing _"Dabu",_ surprising said demon mother.

"Are you feeling alright young master? Is the formula no good?"

The young demon blond fretted and fussed a little while more before the baby calmed enough to continue his feeding. "Is Baby Be'el alright, Hilda?" called out Furuichi. He had finished shoveling the remainder of his food down his gullet and made to stand, trying desperately to make some space between him and his glaring companion. Turning to face said companion, their silent conversation commenced.

 _What happened? Why are you trying to avoid me?_

 _I'm fine, don't worry about it._

They continued to stare each other down until Baby Be'el pushed his bottle away again. The agitated baby sparked and pulled away from Hilda's grasp to crawl hurriedly over to Oga's leg. Before Oga could shake off his assailant and further his third degree, the bell resounded to signal the boys' next period. "I'llseeyouHildabye!" And the silvernette booked it off the roof while Oga was preoccupied with the baby climbing up his body to situate himself on his usual spot on the brunette's back. "Tch," Oga clicked his tongue against his teeth and followed after him. Hilda simply shrugged before heading back to the humans' home. Tonight she was going to make croquets.

.+.+.

Furuichi hurried past a set of hardened delinquents who cat called and jeered at him as was the usual occurrence when "Bob the Brawler" was nowhere in sight. He had no patience for it right now. He breezed past them and headed straight to the nearest bathroom. "How could you have missed this, Furuichi Takayuki?" The teen berated to himself. " _Well there is no point in crying over spilt milk,"_ He thought and took a breath to clear his head. Sighing through his nose, he opened the faucet, which thankfully ran clean despite the rundown appearance of the facility. The bathroom door slammed open just as Furuichi placed his wrist under the running water, wincing at the cold and at the shock of the dramatic entrance. Oga felt his blood come to a boil at the reaction and stomped over to Furuichi to yank the boy's arm up for further inspection. "Argh-! Stupid Oga," Furuichi yelled while trying to pull his arm from his friend's death grip, "I said I'm fine!" The smaller teen continued his feeble attempts at freeing himself but stopped due to the twin growls he received for his efforts. "Ugh, Oga, really I'm fine. Let me go and I'll show you." A brief, yet tense, silence ensued before the ruffian reluctantly released the silvernette's arm. The boy let the water run over his wrist before rubbing at the spot in question. Magically the substance tainting Furuichi's skin disappeared within the droplets of water, "See? I told you there was nothing to worry about, moron." Closing off the flow of water, Furuichi wiped the appendage down on his pants seeing as there were never paper towels in any of the school's bathrooms. "Whoa!" Oga, not quite believing what he saw grabbed Furuichi's arm once again, inspecting every inch of the porcelain skin. "I'm really okay, Oga."

"Well, I'm still waiting for an explanation since it's clearly _not_ a bruise."

"Eh- um…well, y-you see…" Furuichi sputtered, his face rapidly heating up again.

"Hurry up and spit it out, Annoyichi!"

"Da!" Oga and Baby Be'el said in an exasperated tone at Furuichi's stalling.

"I-it's…make-up." Furuichi stated quietly.

Oga blinked. He then blinked a second time trying to register what had just been said; his mind couldn't digest it. "What?"

"I said," Furuichi announced, frustrated and embarrassed, "it was make-up."

Oga couldn't speak, so his best friend gave him a haphazard explanation. "Honoka just got a make-up kit from a relative as a gift. She wanted to try out the colors, but found that they didn't match her skin tone, so, she tested them on me. She used my wrist as a palatte, and she said they looked nice on me. After chasing me down, Honoka slathered my face with all her new war paint. What was worse is that Alaindelon seemed to enjoy it. It was awful!" Furuichi took a moment to shudder in horrid distaste before continuing. "I managed to scrub off the crap from my face, but I forgot about the crap on my wrist." Oga finally returned to earth and yelled, "Why the fuck didn't you say that before?"

"Because Hilda was outside with us, you idiot! I didn't want her to know that I had fucking make-up on!"

Despite his better judgement, Oga felt his temper rise more than it should have. What the fuck does _Hilda_ have to do with any of this _?_ She didn't care for Furuichi's safety like _he_ did! His broodiness ran clear through Oga's features and Furuichi stood in sudden amazement. "You were worried about me."

"Don't sound like an idiotic girl, of course I was worried. I thought you got hurt, but you didn't play it off with some laughable story like you always do." Needless to say, Furuichi was touched. "Yeah, yeah," Furuichi said, ruffling a set of green and brown hair smiling, "everything's alright." Oga 'hmphed' in response while Baby Be'el crooned with contentment. "We should go before people start to talk."

"What the hell are you talking about, Idiot Furuichi?"

"Two boys in the bathroom. Alone _and_ late for class. Oh, people will talk."

"Let's give them something to talk about then."

"Waugh-! What are you-"

Oga slammed Furuichi against a cold wall somewhere in the bathroom before planting a cruel and languid kiss on Furuichi's lips. Their teeth clicked painfully and one of Oga's fangs ripped into Furuichi's bottom lip before the silvernette gathered his wits about him and pushed him off. Panting heavily, Furuichi only managed to push the other teen off his face but not off of him entirely. Not wasting the opportunity, Oga sank his teeth into the creamy neck exposed to him and reveled in the strangled cry that erupted from his best friend's sweet throat. "Get off me, Stupid Oga-ah!" Furuichi moaned when Oga gave him a hearty suckle before coming back up with a loud _slurp_. Grey eyes locked onto dark brown, clouded with confusion and desire.

"Da! Da!" Baby Be'el cackled with glee.

"Looks like you're really going to need that make-up now." Furuichi shoved hard at Oga before rushing to face the mirror to take in his disheveled appearance. "What the fuck was that for? And in front of the fucking baby!" His shirt was rumpled with his neck coloring to a bright puce and lips to a furious red. "What? Baby Be'el is going to see this type of stuff in the future anyway. Besides," Oga said with a growing smirk, "I agree with your sister. Red and purple look great on you."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I honestly got the idea from playing around with some eye shadows in the bathroom. Anyway, have an awesome day. :) -Btw, this fic was posted on my Tumblr the day before this publication date. If you would like to be the first few readers for future works, check there. For more details, visit my bio.-_


End file.
